Talk:Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!/@comment-27186083-20190407022713
Yeah, I know I praised this movie, but I just wanted to get this out of the way. Two more major problems I see with the movie is that... I) It focuses solely on Riku II) Belial is no longer around For the first one, I see it as a problem because of the message it wanted to give us. Growth through struggle. I think that's beautiful, but it's the execution that gets in the way. Let's take a look at main baddie Gilvallis. He's practically Beatstar, harboring the idea that all organic lifeforms are a problem to the universe and seeks to exterminate them all. This challenges Riku's view, who has seen time and time again, that people will rise up no matter how many times they have failed in something. Gilvallis sees this flaw as unnecessary, while Riku believes that it's important to them, letting them know who they are, and what they are capable of. Now, why does this matter? Because the climax has Gilvallis directly challenging Riku's view on organic lifeforms, but the counter feels a little out of place. One way I could see them fixing this is by giving the other characters a little more to do. They don't necessarily have to be on the spotlight, but anything that indicates that they were troubled and have their journey have just as much impact as that of Riku's would have improved Riku's counter against gilvallis drastically. For the second one, don't roll your eyes on it. I say this one because... isn't the Giga Finalizer technically a retcon of sorts on the Giga BattleNizer? I'm pretty sure somewhere in the movie, Airu said that the weapon was one based on the Dark Ultra's weapon, so wouldn't it make more sense for Riku's weapon to be a counter to that of Belial? Sure, this would warrant a bizarre rewriting on Belial's situation, requiring him to still be alive in the movie as a result, but who's to say that is entirely necessary? I know I titled the problem as Belial no longer being around, but it doesn't have to be, now that I think about it. For all we know, Reiblood's spirit was merely expelled from Belial, right? What if Reiblood somehow found a way to give himself a physical body and reclaim the Giga Battlenizer. Getting old you might say, but isn't he the creator of the weapon? And honestly, I only wanted this one because I thought it'd be cool to see Riku squaring off against the one who caused almost all of the problems in his life. Also because I wanted to see both weapons clash. But... that's all I have to say for today. It's wishful thinking, but it's not like I can do anything about it. New rating for the movie: Story Structure: Writing (60%; Sensible continuation, surprisingly competent storytelling, could use some work, still) | Pacing (70%; Definitely a factor in what makes the movie exciting, Never once did it bore me) | Directing (65%; Sees great improvement over previous works Character: Handling (60%; Characters are far superior than their in-series counterpart, nobody feels too out of place) | Relevance (50%; While everyone has their fair share in driving the movie forward, only 2 or maybe 3 characters are ever truly relevant to the overall plot) | EmotionalWeight (70%; Definitely one of the bigger positive points of the movie, the actions of every character has some weight to it, stays true to their character as well, complements the first point) General: Visuals (63%; While bright and astounding, gets a little too flashy at times, sometimes works to its advantage, sometimes not) | Effects (50%; Could use work) | Concept (65%; Complements the very first category, but could use work in transitioning between the story of Belial to that of Gilvallis and the Kushian) New, fairer rating: 6.6/10 Don't worry, this doesn't mean that my love for the movie has waned, just haven't gotten to my rewatch. Some things here might change once that's done.